Man to Vampire Talk
by Pisces
Summary: Dr. Goodman and Merlock have an interesting talking late one night.


Man to Vampire Talk **Disclaimer:** I hope you people know I don't know Flint and related characters. You do, don't you? Good. You would have scared me otherwise.

**Author's Notes:** ...Actually, I don't have much to say here. ::eyes widen:: I'm _shocked!_ Well, the only thing I can think of is I found this, half-finished from a while ago, and just decided to finish it. it's kinda weird... Merlock's hanging around in parks... ::shakes head:: I don't know. Blaze a travel, forge a path and read ahead to find out!

* * *

_

**Man to Vampire Talk**

_ _

A Flint: The Time Detective fan fiction by Pisces

_

The full moon shined down, illuminating every tree, bush, and blade of grass in the park with its silvery glow. Merlock Holmes, time detective and vampire, sighed and settled down on the tree branch more comfortably. It was actually a very nice night, considering it was mid-fall. Not too cold, and yet not too warm, with a somewhat fierce wind thrashing it's way through the almost leafless trees and sending those fallen leaves flying and skittering across the sidewalk. No one was around except for the blue-skinned teenager. That was to be expected considering the fact it was a little past midnight. _~Well, almost no one.~_ Merlock thought with a little mental grimace as he heard soft footsteps approaching.

He tensed, locked his legs about the branch before swinging upside-down, gripping the branch right below him and doing a neat flip to land on the lowest branch in the tree without being seen. _~Who would be dumb enough to go walking alone in the dark right now?~_ A smirk fleetingly graced his fine lips. _~Especially with the rumors of the vampire roaming around-~_ He cut off his thought when he recognized the slender form that rounded the sidewalk.

The tall, thin male was rubbing his hands together vigorously before stuffing them in the white lab coat he was wearing. Said lab coat was whipping around the lean body, snapping in the wind and getting caught around the legs. Disheveled brown hair as being blown about his head, fluttering in front of his eye. A hand would once in a while retract from its pocket, sweep the locks behind his ears before return back to its sanctuary. It was rather useless since the hair would just fall right back in place. Even the slightly unshaven chin, cheery smile and twinkling eyes were as Merlock knew they would be. Dr. Bernard Goodman, uncle to his beloved Sara, was walking straight to his tree.

What the hell was he doing here?

Dr. Goodman stopped right underneath Merlock and craned his neck to see. "Hello!" he chirped and a hand ventured out once more to wave up at the perched vampire. "How are you tonight?"

Merlock did what every other respectable vampire on a full moon that wanted to be left alone would have done. He snarled, one side of his lip lifting up to expose a sharp, pointed fang in a warning.

Goodman went on undaunted. "I, myself, am doing fine. Rather chilly, don't you think?"

Merlock glared.

Goodman cocked one eyebrow then scrunched up his face in semi-confusion. "Well, I guess you won't be all that cold, now would you? Being a vampire and all."

Merlock glared. Harder.

"But, you know, now that I think about it, I don't know much about vampires. About you, at least. Is it true your immortal, suck blood, and can be only killed with a stake through your heart?"

Merlock glared. _Very_ hard.

"I mean, I never really believed about such things very much but if you told me, I guess I would take your word for it, you being a vampire and all."

Merlock glared... then gave up. This man seemed immune to any and all his warning signs and just wouldn't leave. Holmes sprung from the branch, twisted in mid-air gracefully and landed right in front of Dr. Goodman. He was rather disappointed when the doctor didn't even flinch.

Merlock gave a sweeping bow and flicked his cape behind him dramatically. He loved to do that. It made him seem more... vampirish. When he stood up the first thing he noticed was the fact he only came up to Dr. Goodman chest. Maybe he should have staid in the tree.

"Dr. Goodman," he said coolly in way of greeting.

Goodman smiled. "Oh, please don't call me that. It's always seemed way too... formal. Call me Bernie."

Merlock nodded. "Bernard."

Bernie's smile faltered. "I..." he sighed and continued, smile returning in full force. "Never mind. Call me what you will."

"I shall."

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Rather blunt, aren't we?"

"I don't have time for word games and required edict with you at this time of night."

The doctor shrugged, shoulders rippling with unconscious, lose-limbered grace. "If that's how you want to take it... You like Sara, don't you? A lot?"

Now, Merlock wasn't quite expecting _that._ He wasn't sure just what he had been expecting, but anything besides that. He blinked, then laughed haughtily. "You came all the way out here, in the middle of the night, just to ask me that?!"

Goodman also blinked in surprise before adopting an almost child-like wounded expression. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Aye, there is! Your niece is the most beautiful creature I have had the honor of laying my eyes on. She is everything to me. The sun, the stars, the mystical moon that glows it's silvery light down upon us. How could I not love her?"

Bernie stilled, regarding the vampire before him with his first and only serious look the whole conversation. "So you... love her?"

Merlock's eyes took on dreamy state, twinkling softly in the gleam of the full moon. "With my whole body and soul."

The slim man's smile suddenly broke through again, lightly up his whole face. "That's all I wanted to know." And without even saying goodbye, he stuffed his hands firmly into his pockets and ambled off, leaving the dazing vampire to his thoughts.


End file.
